


Where, Oh Where Has My Flatiron Gone?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 365 Challenge 2013 [11]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Domestic Thieving, Double-drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's flatiron is missing. She's pretty sure she knows exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where, Oh Where Has My Flatiron Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> A double-drabble written for pygmymuse a long time ago. I almost lost this one in my files!

"Where is mah flatiron?" a distinctly female southern voice shouted at enough volume to send all the younger residents of the mansion hightailing it out of the interrogation zone. A moment later, "Gambit!"

Jean winced and readied herself to deliver her arguments. Ever since the Cajun thief had showed up at Xavier's, she had found herself doing this far too frequently for her liking.

The expected knock came and she opened the door, putting on the most sincere smile she could under the circumstances. "Sorry, Rogue, mine's missing too."

Rogue fumed, arms crossed and muttered unmentionables about a certain swamp rat. "Straightening gel?"

"Gone."

She cursed.

"Rogue!"

"Save it, Jean. When Ah get mah hands on that—"

Jean held up a hand. "Please. I really don't need to know."

Rogue narrowed her eyes in a glare, then finally gave up, and went back to fuming and storming off down the hallway toward her room. Jean didn't expect to see their implements of hair straightening until another couple days had passed—long enough for Gambit to enjoy the fruits of his heist without dying first.

Rogue's hair was a riot of curls. To Gambit, perhaps, that was totally worth it.


End file.
